Mojo's Apprentices
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by Dark Magical Sorcres and me. Mojo takes the Smiths up as henchmen in order to finish the girls off once and for all, little knowing that the girls may have a few tricks up their sleeves! Oneshot.


**Mojo's Apprentices**

**This is a collab that Dark Magical Sorcres and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is part of a series that she and I will be working on in the future. Please enjoy! (BTW, Dark Magical Sorcres, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I look forward to us writing more in the future.)**

MoJo decideds he need some help so he takes the smiths on as henchmen Mojo leads the Smiths into his inventing room, which is full of various evil devices, giant robots, laser cannons and such. "Now, this is where I keep my strongest weapons." he informs them.

"Wow, cool! will we get to use any of this stuff asked bud

"Yes indeed," the evil monkey replies. "But you will need my instruction on how to do so first, because many of these objects can be quite dangerous, perilous, and risky if not used correctly."

"Mmn, okay," Bud replies. "So, what should we do first?"

Well first you will need to practice shooting a ray gun said Mojo He hands Bud a ray gun, then directs his attention to a target on the far side of the room. "All right," Mojo explains. "Now, you must aim the ray gun carefully, then pull the trigger to fire."

Got it said bud as he fires it hitting the target wow nice job Bud said his dad

ok Harald it's your turn said Mojo Harold takes the gun and deftly fires it, hitting the bullseye. "Very good!" Mojo says.

Harold then hands the gun to Mary Ann. "Would you like to go next, Sweetie?"That would be great Mary Ann said doing the same thing She deftly hits the target straight on the bullseye. "All right, Julie Dear, would you care to go next?" Mary Ann inquires.

"Yes, please." Julie replies as her mother hands her the ray gun. Julie aims carefully and hits the target at full force. "Excellent, excellent," Mojo says, schemingly rubbing his paws together. "Now that everyone is ready, we shall hurry, rush, and make haste to the scene of our first crime."

So are we going to destroy the powerpuff girls Asked bud

If I may ask why do you hate the girls said Harold

Mojo side ok what I am about to tell you four can not leave this room said Mojo

Our lips are self said Harold

"Well, I used to be Professor Utonium's lab monkey Jojo," he explains. "He and I did everything together. well until the girls were born the blast that created them affected me as well because of my Braine

"Oh my!" Mary Ann exclaims.

"Do tell!" Harold adds.

"Yes," Mojo elaborates. "Then after that, no matter what amazing things I did, he never noticed me. He only paid attention to the girls." Mojo's eyes mist up a little as he says this. I ran away but then the girls destoide this city in a game of tag and then one day when they walked home the gang green gang attacked them but I saved them and desided to use them to may advantage

"Wow!" Bud exclaims.

"That's amazing!" Julie adds.

"Indeed," Mojo replies. "I managed to get the Powerpuffs on my side by telling them that we had very much in common(Which, incidentally, I still believe to an extent) and convinced them to help me build a machine to help the city...at least as far as they knew."well of course they fell for it and helped me bilid the place you see today

"Wow..." the Smiths reply in awe.

well that's actually more personal then the motive we have said Harold "Hmm" Mojo muses. "Well, if I may ask, please, what was your motive?"

Well we use to be their naebers said Harold and they drove me insane

Mojo gives an amazed look. "You don't say!"

"Yes," Harold replies. "I was so tired of my humdrum life and those little pests always stopping villains, that I decided to become one!"

"Mmn," Mojo muses. "Now, that I can relate to."

"I built a ray gun to do away with the professor when they came over for dinner, but they ended up hitting us all with pies and called the cops on me!" Harold elaborates.

Mary Ann scowls. "The audacity of those little brats, ruining my dinner like that! Well, I certainly wasn't going to stand for it."

"Neither were we!" the two Smith children add.

hemm well will you agree to work for me and we can bring them dowen together said MoJo Harold then keeld dowen befor MoJo and the rest of the famly did the same we are at your every command master

"Excellent, excellent." the evil monkey grins glibly. "Now, to our first crime! I want you to go to the professrs lab and steal for me some chiemical x said MoJo

"Sure thing, Mojo." the Smiths oblige, as they then set off.

As they approach the Utonium Chateau, Julie peeks in the window and notices that the professor isn't there. "The coast is clear." she whispers. they then sneak in Harold finds the bottle ok iv got it lets go but then the door opens as the girls come down "Hold it right there!" Blossom exclaims.

Bubbles stares in shock. "The Smiths? But we thought we beat you guys up!"

yes you did but we got let out said Harold the girls notise the chemical x in his hand give that back to us said Buttercup I don't think our new boss will like that said Harold

"New boss?" Buttercup echoes in perplexity.

yes we are working for some one els now said Mary anne a big supervillan

Blossom looks shocked. "Who?"

"Why, the man himself," Harold replies. "Mojo Jojo!"

what your working for MoJo said Blossom what douse he want

"To defeat you once and for all!" the Smiths reply in unison. thanks to the jet packs MoJo gave them the smiths then jet away

"Oh no, they don't!" Buttercup exclaims. "We gotta catch 'em!"

The girls then jet off after them, arriving presently at Mojo's lair. Not so fast MoJo Jojo they said as usall

"Well, well, well," the evil monkey sneers. "If it isn't the Powerpuff Girls!"

"What evil plan do you have this time, Mojo?" Buttercup demands.

oh nothing much said MoJo as he pulls a switch as chanins apper around the girls "AHH!" the girls cry.

"And now to finish you!" Mojo exclaims.

wait a menut MoJo I think maybe why kill them now why not make them your slaves said Harold A wide grin spreads across the evil monkey's face. "Ooh, why, yes, _YES_! That's brilliant!" He then frees the Powerpuffs from their restraints. I got to hand it to you Harold you have appoint said Mojo as he looks at the girls Harold smiles, "Well, thanks, boss!"

Little did they know, however, that the girls weren't about to take this lying down. that's pathetic a real villan dousnt take advice from his henchmen said Blossom silence said MoJo Bring them to my lab I have a lazer I have wanted to try said MoJo

"Sure thing." the Smiths oblige.

"But honestly," Bubbles notes. "It's true, a real villain should make his own rules and not let his henchmen tell him what to do." A thoughtful look crosses Mojo's face as he pauses to mull this over. The Smiths exchange concerned looks, knowing that Mojo was beginning to take her advice to heart. they are right I shouldn't be taking advice from you but I will still go thought with my brilunt plan

The Smiths grab the girls and bring them into the room. when they are saquer MoJo gose to his ray gun

The girls give audible shudders. "How are we going to get out of this one?" Bubbles quivers. Blossom muses for a second, upon which she gets a gleam in her eye. "I've got it! wiat befor you turn on that thing could you tell us what this thing will do to us said Blossom to MoJo

Mojo grins. "I'm glad you asked. well what it will do is turn your harts Black and your mind will belong to me said MoJo The girls shudder in fear.

Just then, Bud happens up behind Mojo. "Say Mojo, I got an idea."

"Not now, Bud." Mojo replies irritably.

wait just here me out said Bud

"Bud, not now!" Mojo replies with even more ire to his voice.

ok fine

hey you cant yell at my son like that said Mary Anne

"The nerve of you, Mojo! Have you no decency!" Harold adds angrily.

"Yeah! Be nice!" Julie adds.

"Be quiet! All of you!" the evil monkey thunders.

oh know we are not going to stand for this said Mary Ann while the villens argued no one was whatching the girls Buttercup then quickly uses her eye beams to break the chains holding them, upon which the girls quickly fly away. "That was too easy." the green Powerpuff chuckles.

yay but we need to get the chemical x back said Blossom "Oops, sorry, I forgot." Noticing the villains still distracted, Buttercup deftly plucks the bottle off of a nearby table without them noticing and they then take off

and so once agin the day is saved thanks to the Powerpuff girls

**The end.**

Voice Cast

Blossom-Cathy Cavadini

Bubbles/Bud Smith-Tara Strong

Buttercup-E.G. Daily

Mojo Jojo-Roger L. Jackson

Harold Smith-Jeff Glen Bennett

Mary Ann Smith/Julie Smith-Kath Soucie


End file.
